1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication terminal with an image transmission function of transmitting an image such as a portable telephone set or a portable digital assistant (PDA).
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable telephone terminal utilizes a radio communication circuit. Therefore, the portable telephone terminal is superior in portability and can communicate even during movement. However, since the circuit quality varies depending upon the electric field situation, the portable telephone terminal displays a reception electric field level thereof to inform the carrying person of the situation of the electric field at the place of use. Further, when the circuit quality deteriorates during communication, the portable telephone terminal issues a communication quality alarm to notify the user that interruption of the communication may possibly occur.
However, with the conventional portable telephone terminal, information of the reception electric field intensity of it is not conveyed to the opposite party of communication. Therefore, the portable telephone terminal is disadvantageous in that, even if it is moving in a direction in which the reception electric field level thereof drops, it cannot urge this on an attention of the opposite party of communication. The portable telephone terminal is disadvantageous also in that, when a communication quality alarm is generated therein, this is not conveyed definitely to the opposite party of communication because the circuit quality is already in a deteriorated state. Particularly with a portable telephone terminal with a visual telephone function which communicates not only voice but also an image with the opposite party, interruption of an image or sudden deterioration of the picture quality provides a loss in information communication and a disagreeable feeling to the user much greater than where only communication of voice is involved.